PROGRAM PLANNING AND EVALUATION Project Summary/Abstract The significant progress of the Simmons Cancer Center over the four years since award of the center's inaugural CCSG has been a direct result of effective use of internal and external planning and evaluation processes that have engaged the Cancer Center membership and UT Southwestern Medical Center leadership. Planning and evaluation activities are organized into three categories: an External Advisory Board, internal planning and review, and program development. External Advisory Board. The Simmons Cancer Center has received strong guidance from an External Advisory Board that includes outstanding scientists and leaders with NCI-designated cancer center experience. As the Simmons Cancer Center has evolved, new expertise has been added to the EAB. The board meets annually in Dallas to review scientific programs, shared resources, and research thrusts. Individual members of the EAB visit to provide guidance on specific topics or programmatic initiatives. The board reviews the productivity, excellence, and cancer focus of each scientific program and makes recommendation regarding opportunities for recruitment to address gaps in the program as well as on strategies to further enable the success of a growing cancer center. Institutional leadership participates in the review and receives reports each year. Internal planning and evaluation. The Senior Leaders Council oversees the planning and evaluation for the center and is supported by a series of committees, including a monthly meeting of program leaders and disease-oriented team members who convene with the senior leaders. The center engages membership in a highly successful and popular center-wide retreat held annually. The associate directors and program leaders convene half-day retreats with specific transdisciplinary thematic goals. Each shared resource has an oversight committee responsible for prioritization of resources and recommendations for new investments. Shared resources are reviewed annually. Program development. Planning and evaluation at the program level occurs with program meetings as well as with special program events, where outside consultants provide input in planning new initiatives. Strategic plan. Following the award of the inaugural CCSG and NCI designation, the center's strategic plan was updated in a year-long process that focused on disease oriented research initiatives; shared resources that support high-impact translational research; and cancer control research, as priorities for new investments going forward. Over the next grant cycle, we plan to use this set of internal and external mechanisms to implement the center's strategic vision; identify strengths, weaknesses, and opportunities; and review progress. Relevance The Planning and Evaluation activities described here have been critical to the success of the Simmons Cancer Center. They provide the structure for the review of our programs and shared resources, and to set priorities and identify opportunities for new investments. These activities engage the center's membership and institutional leadership in developing and implementing the vision for the center.